


All the Stars Await

by vulcansextapes



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, really cheesy, this was supposed to be rated G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansextapes/pseuds/vulcansextapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime dies. Some familiar faces have been waiting a long time for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars Await

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages and never set about typing it up until now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally rated G I swear

Fuck. _Fuck_. Jim had known the time would come when Spock from the original universe, the one where Vulcan still existed and Amanda Grayson was still alive, would die. He just hadn't been prepared for him to die so soon. 

Jim and _his_ Spock had only been bonded a year; not nearly enough time to ask Selek (as he was going by now) all the important relationship questions. And while JIm knew it wasn't _his_ Spock who was dead-- _his_ Spock was holding him tight, rubbing gentle circles on his back--but still, the pain of losing Selek was excruciating. 

When the comm had come through that Selek was fading fast, that the healers on Vafer Tor could do nothing, the blood in Jim's veins had stilled and burned like dry ice. Even now everything was so _cold_.

Spock's arms tightened imperceptibly, "Shh, Ashayam. It will be alright."

"I know--I just-- _fuck,_ Spock, he's _gone_."

At least Jim had gotten to say goodbye. There were too many deaths in his life nmarked by the absence of those words. Selek had gripped his hand whith what little strength he had left and whispered _"I have been, and always shall be, your friend."_ Jim had nodded, tears glossing his eyes over, and pressed a gentle kiss to Selek's forehead. And then, Selek had left them.

In any other circumstance, Jim would be ashamed that he was bawling like a small child, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he sobbed into Spock's shoulder. 

"Do you think he'll find them?" Jim choked out.

"Find who, Ashaya?"

"His crew? His Kirk?"

"I can only hope so." Spock whispered, burying his face against the golden silk that made up his t'hy'la's hair. And despite the illogic of hoping, Spock did. Eternity after death without JIm by his side? That truely was the furthest circle of Hell.

_

_'through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight'_

___

James T. Kirk-- captain of the USS Enterprise NCC1701, 32 years of age, golden eyes flashing with mirth-- sat in his chair. 

"Mr. Sulu, where are we headed?"

"Currently on path to the Planet of Cookies and Ice Cream, sir."

That was the nice thing about being dead, Kirk thought. You could do whatever you wanted. Sure they were grown Starfleet officers, but an entire planet made up of cookies? That was rad as all hell!

"Sir," Nyota spoke up, "we're experiencing a power influx."

It was interesting, really. Nothing could hurt them here, yet they went on reporting things like asteroid belts and power influxes that might endager the ship.

"Noted, Lieutenant." 

Jim's comm beeped at his side. He knew who it would be, who it _always_ was.

"Come on, Bones! If you want to talk to me so badly, just come up to the bridge! It's not like we have a use for sickbay anymore!" He laughed, imagining the grumpy doctor's face at his precious sickbay being called useless.

" _Jim...you're gonna want to get down here_." The good doctor's voice filtered through the comm.

A moment of hesitation, " _He's here_." 

That was all it took for Jim to launch out of his seat and sprint for the lifts, barking the order for it to take him to the medbay deck.

Spock was here.

Spock was _here_.

How long had he waited? How many sleepless nights wondering if maybe Spock would never find his way to the rest of the crew?

Jim's eyes were already shining with tears as he tore through the halls to get to sickbay. He paused outisde the door for one second...two seconds...then entered.

Seeing Spock was akin to taking the first drink of ice cold water after being stranded in the desert. He looked exactly as he had the day he stepped onto the Enterprise. Jim's whole body was shaking with joy--or maybe relief--he wasn't sure.

" _Spock_..." 

Spock whipped around, taking in Jim for a moment before crossing hte room in two long strides and wrapping himself around Jim with enough force to make Jim's ribs ache.

"James, _Ashaya_ , I have found thee." Spock's voice, usually so controlled, was a strangled whisper.

Jim knew not how long they stood, embracing like they were determined to meld their bodies together, in the middle of sickbay before Spock pulled away to touch his face oh so gently, like one would a porcelain doll. Lithe fingers brished across his cheekbones. A genuine smile, brighter than all the stars in the galaxy, lit up Spock's face.

And then they were kissing. Their lips met with bruising force, neither capable of holding back after all the time spent apart. Jim would his hands into Spock's silky raven hair, groaning as his tongue was sucked into the cool wetness of his Vulcan's mouth. He relished the grunt he recieved in return as he rolled his hips into Spock's, a length of hardness matching his own pressing against his thigh. Oh _God,_ he could take Spock here and now. It had been far too long since he last felt that thin yet finely muscled body writhing beneath his own.

Jim's fingers fumbled for Spock's belt when an indignant sound from across the room so _rudely_ interrupted them. Seriously, what was making noise while he was trying to divest his Vulcan of clothing?

Oh.

_Oh_! 

"Hey Bones!" He grinned wolfishly at the doctor who was redder than a boiled lobster.

"Of all places-- _my_ sickbay--going to have to disinfect the whole goddamn place!" McCoy grumbled as he stalked out, pointedly not looking at either Jim nor Spock.

"Thanks Bones! We'll clean up when we're done! You'll have your medbay back in a couple days!" Jim shouted after him.

"A week." Spock corrected, humurous glint in his eye, though Jim sort of hoped he wasn't kidding.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, but his train of though promply flew out the airlock when Spock began palming him through his pants, mouth sucking what was sure to be a large hickey into the sensitive flesh of his neck.

How did belt buckles work again? His fingers couldn't seem to work quickly enough, and Jim resorted to tugging on Spock's belt, which got him a sharp nip to the throat.

Spock, seeming just as frustrated with clothing as Jim was, pulled back with a growl to shed himself of the offending articles. Then his lips were against Jim's once again, a hand kneading his cock through the regulation pants.

"Shit Spock please! I want to feel you!"

The only response was a tug accompanied by the sound of ripping fabric. Spock had just torn clean through his pants, _fuck_ that had him so hard he was _aching_.

" _Mine_." Spock ground out, just barely getting Jim's shirt and boxers off before dumping him on the nearest biobed. Teeth were grazing Jim's nipples, fingers massaging his inner thighs, and all he could do was mewl in response.

"Yours, yes _yours_!"

Spock bit a path down Jim's stomach, licking over the skin his teeth aggrivated, until he reached his cock. 

" _Fuck_ -" Spock ran his tongue up the underside of Jim's shaft, giving extra attention to the sensitive spock where the head met the rest of his penis. And then he swallowed Jim down until the blonde was bottoming out against the back of his throat, and Jim was _sobbing_ with the pleasure of it, sure he would black out after too many years of having only his right hand--which was a poor replacement for the slick muscles of Spock's throat.

Spock continues to hallow out his cheeks, applying preassure with his tongue and humming every so often until Jim couldn't take it anymore.

"No! Not like this! Not like this, Spock _please_. Need to feel you!" He cried, not sure how much of what he had said was coherent through the haze of bliss clouding his brain. 

Spock's mouth was gone and Jim was whimpering with the loss of it, but he could hear something happening to his left and then a slicked digit was pushing into his tight ring of muscle. The finger worked in and out, curling to brush Jim's prostate and elicit a scream from him, before a second was added. 

Then a third.

Then a _fourth_.

And Jim couldn't _take_ it. He was screaming all kinds of obscenities, bucking his hips and pleading with Spock to just _fuck him already_.

Spock's beautiful double-ridged cock pushed in, bottoming out as Jim spread his legs further.

Then Spock was thrusting, slamming Jim's prostate with the Vulcan strength he possesed once, twice, three times-

And with a howl, Jim came. He thrashed beneath Spock, hips bucking violently, bringing Spock to his own orgasm.

_God_ the afterglow was incredible. All of the stress melted from Jim's muscles, a blissed out smile spread across his flushed face. Spock gently pulled out of him, taking Jim into his arms and wrapping them both in the biobed's sheets.

"I love you. I love you so much, Spock." Jim whispered when the aftershocks of orgasm finally died out. "And I was so scared that you wouldn't find us, that death would be different for Vulcans."

"I love thee with all my soul, T'hy'la, and even death could not keep me from standing by your side." 

Delicate fingers brushed the tears from Jim's cheeks, a tender kiss placed against his mouth. When James Kirk finally slipped into a peaceful sleep, he dreamt of exploring the stars with his Vulcan. 

Spock pulled him closer, "We shall explore the stars together for all eternity, My Jim."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written porn before so I'm sorry if that was the most horrible thing you've ever read.


End file.
